The invention relates to a decorative lighting string set and more particularly to a decorative lighting string set with overcurrent protection wherein an overcurrent protective device is engaged between a plug and the string set. One terminal of the protective device is connected to the plug with larger conductors and the other is connected to the string set with smaller conductors.
Traditionally, a decorative string set is a series or parallel connection of bulbs and one end of the set is connected to power source in application. Consumers typically want to have conductors, which connect the bulbs, to be smaller to facilitate hanging and decoration. But in the view of safety, the larger conductors are superior since the larger conductors permit larger current without risk. The view points are contradictory.
Conductors connected in the conventional decorative lighting string set have the same diameter from the power connecting terminal to the last bulb. The diameter of the conductor is designed on electric safety basis. Therefore, it does not meet requirement of consumers.